


Prompto NSFW

by Vundis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vundis/pseuds/Vundis
Summary: First time I ever write something like this. I was drunk as well and it was around 4AM so forgive my mistakes. Hope you enjoy!!





	Prompto NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> First time I ever write something like this. I was drunk as well and it was around 4AM so forgive my mistakes. Hope you enjoy!!

There was chaos everywhere. The Red Giant needed to be taken down. It was way too close to Wiz Chocobo Post. Noctis was warping all around it, Ignis attempting to find its weak points with his daggers, Gladio hitting it with everything he had, and you using your katana on any part you could. Prompto tried to stay close to you. He hated it when you were at risk, but he had no control over this situation.

 

“Prompto! Focus!” Noctis called out to his friend. 

 

“Right! Sorry, buddy!” Prompto jumped back and pulled out his guns, aiming at the Giant. He was terrified. You moved so fast around the demon. 

 

“PROMPTO!” Gladio yelled as the demon’s flaming sword almost knocked Noctis out of the air. 

 

He shot the demon multiple times as fast as he could. Each one used their strongest attack to finish the Giant. It worked! The demon collapsed and started sinking into the ground as black and purple smoke surrounded the small area. Noctis and Gladio cheered and Ignis smiled satisfied. But, why were you so quiet?

 

“Y/N? Where are you?” Prompto called out teasingly. You two would usually try to sneak up on each other, so he was used to you suddenly disappearing for a few seconds.

 

“Pr-Prom…”  As the smoke finally cleared, everyone's eyes widened in horror as they saw you laying in a puddle of blood. You were holding your stomach and spitting out blood, struggling to breathe. 

 

“Y/N! Quick Ignis!” Noctis ran to you first, putting pressure on the two bullet wounds. Ignis followed him, held your head up and carefully helped you drink a Hi-Potion. 

 

“This won't be enough. We need to get back to the hotel.” Ignis stood up and moved back as Gladio walked up to you and carefully picked you up. You looked at Prompto and reached out to him. Tears started streaming down your face as you saw him turn and run to the Regalia. Gladio glared at the blonde as he walked with you slowly. Noctis ran to catch up with Prompto. 

 

“Noct will see what's going on. You should rest for now.” Ignis took off his jacket and placed it over you gently. 

 

Gladio sat with you and Ignis in the back of the Regalia and Noctis and Prompto were in the front. Tears kept calling from your eyes as Prompto continued avoiding your glances. You felt yourself getting really tired and slowly drifted off into a sad slumber.

 

You woke up to the sound of sobbing and mumbling. You could see your boyfriend sitting across the room, his head in his hands and shaking. “Prom? What's wrong?” Your voice was barely audible but you noticed he heard you when he looked up at you. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Y/N. I'm so, so sorry. I did this to you. I fucked up. I panicked and- No. There's no excuse. I hurt you.” He stood up but fell to his knees and cried loudly. “I promised I'd never hurt you and I almost fucking killed you! I'm so sorry!” 

 

You got up slowly and realized you didn't feel much pain anymore. Turning away, you quickly checked your stomach and sighed in relief as the wounds were gone, all that was left was to tiny pink spots. You turned to Prompto and walked to him.

 

“Prom, I'm okay. It was only an accident.” You say next to him and wrapped your arms around him. “Please look at me.” 

 

“I can't. I hurt you. I didn't focus enough and I hurt you!” He was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing.

 

“Prompto! Look at me!” You put your hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at you. “It was only an accident! Anyone could've gotten hurt. This is not your fault!” 

 

Prompto wrapped his arms around you and held you tight. “I'm still sorry, but thank you. I'm also sorry I ran away. I just… I couldn't stand myself at that moment. I couldn't be near you knowing I did that to you.” 

 

“Apology accepted, Prom. However, watching you in battle like that got me a little excited…” You whispered in his ear, feeling him tense up a bit.

 

“Wh-what do you mean?” He felt chills down his spine as you kissed and nibbled his neck. “O-oh. Wow. Heh. I-I didn't expect this at all.” He moaned as you kissed him deeply, his hands running up and down your body. You pulled him closer as his tongue found its way to yours, feeling them dance around each other. He lowered you on your back and stayed over you, never breaking the lovely kiss. You only pulled away to remove your top and his shirt. He looked at your stomach and kissed the two tiny spots and continued his way to your breasts, kissing over your bra then slowly pulling it off of you and ran his tongue over your nipples. You gasped and moaned and he took your left nipple with his mouth, licking and sucking at it before moving on to the right one. His right hand moved down between your legs, gently massaging you through your panties and shorts. 

 

“Prom, I need you. Please.” You felt your body aching for more, begging for his touch, for him to be inside you.

 

“Not yet, babe. I want you to enjoy every bit as much as I am.” He yanked your shorts off and slid his hand down your panties, he parted the lips and rubbed up and down gently. “I see you're very excited now. You really need me inside you, don't you Y/N?” He teased and continued sucking and licking your breasts while pinching and rubbing your nub. His touch was intoxicating, you couldn't form a single word. All you could do was moan as you felt him slide two fingers into you and pull them out slowly, he winked at you and licked your juices from his hand. “Mmmm, I need to taste more of you, baby.” Prompto pulled off your panties and got comfortable between your legs. “I need you to be a good girl and stay quiet, alright? We don't want the guys to hear anything.” Before you could answer, you felt his tongue travel from your left inner thigh to your clit and down to your right thigh. You moaned in protest but gasped as he started licking and sucking your sensitive clit and fucking you with his fingers slowly. 

 

“Mmmmm Prompto.” You moaned, arched your back and played with your breasts as you felt his tongue travel down your slit and replace his fingers inside you. Biting your bottom lip trying to stay quiet as you felt him licking up your juices, you heard as he undid his pants and began playing with himself. “Prom, please! I NEED YOU NOW!” You begged for him. 

 

“Cum for me first, then you can have all of me.” He buried his face between your legs, licking and sucking every inch, sliding his fingers into your warmth and curling them, making sure to hit all the right places. “Cum for me, Y/N.” He begged you as he moaned into your pussy. That was all you needed to hear. You threw your head back, moaned and pulled at his blonde locks as you felt him licking up your juices. He climbed up and kissed you passionately as you pulled him close, tasting yourself on his lips. But you still needed more. You needed HIM.

 

“Prompto.” He nodded and quickly discarded his pants and boxers. You pulled him closer and kissed him as he readied himself at your entrance. You could feel the head of his cock rubbing around your opening, collecting your essence. As you looked into his beautiful blue eyes, he slowly parted your lips and pushed into you, causing you both to moan deeply. Once he was all the way in, he began thrusting gently. He stretched you so perfect, like his cock was made especially for you. He started thrusting faster and harder, grabbing onto your hips for support. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, once again allowing your tongues to dance that magical dance. He reached down and played with your nub, pinching and rubbing it, causing you to moan louder and pull his hair. “I'm so close!” 

 

“Say my name, Y/N! No. Shout my name! Let everyone hear who you belong to!” He lifted your arms over your head and held them there as bit and kissed your neck. He began thrusting much harder and faster as you moaned and called his name louder and louder, both chasing the high. You screamed each other's names as you came and felt his warm release inside you. His thrusting slowed down as he finished and then he collapsed next to you. You were both sweating and breathing heavily, but you were happy. 

 

Prompto pulled you close to his chest and kissed your forehead. “I love you, Y/N. I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you too, Prom.” You looked up and kissed him before snuggling close and closing your eyes. 

  
  


Noctis, Gladio and Ignis sat in the room next door with wide eyes and in awkward silence. This is the last time they stay at a cheap hotel.

  
  
  



End file.
